Vulnerable
by littlev123
Summary: "He despised being so weak against these past feelings, especially since they were already done and over with. He had no reason to be afraid now. And yet he couldn't help but think about what almost happened, about how close he was to death." Togami/Fukawa. Takes place after the first game. Written for Togafuka week prompt 'Comfort.' Rated T for blood. Oneshot.


Rusty hinges screeched unpleasantly as Togami opened the splintered door of a small house. Although the windows were cracked and a small portion of the residence had fallen inward, it was currently the best place available. The soft shades of orange and yellow were beginning to bleed into the blue sky, signaling the oncoming dusk. This area was dangerous enough during the daytime; staying out at night was a death sentence.

Togami stepped inside and glanced around the meager home. However, his concentration lay not on his surroundings, so he hardly registered the fractured tiled floor or peeling paint. Instead his mind unwillingly returned to an event that had occurred hardly thirty minutes ago.

" _We should search for a suitable resting place soon." Togami noted as he walked around an unidentifiable mass of concrete and metal rubble._

" _R-Right." Fukawa followed from a few feet behind, absentmindedly brushing the greasy bangs from her face. She knew she must look even more disgusting than usual, but that couldn't be helped considering the desolate landscape. Still, she disliked the fact that Togami had to force himself to look upon her dirty appearance. Despite the smudges of dirt and tears marring Togami's once immaculate clothing, Fukawa believed he looked as handsome as ever._

 _Nearly a week ago the pair had separated from Naegi and the others. Togami had wanted to search for one of his family's many mansions, convinced that someone of his noble family must be alive, and naturally Fukawa had followed him._

 _Since there were only two of them, they made sure to remain cautious while traveling. So far they had encountered a few despair ridden people, though they were all easily dispatched with a sharp pair of scissors._

 _Suddenly, the sound of rocks clacking rang loudly in the eerie quiet. Togami froze. Fukawa barely had time to bring one of her braids to her nose, causing her to violently sneeze, before a dozen humans leaped out from behind a fallen store._

 _Togami stepped back and automatically reached for the gun in his pack. Three of the men were already starting to rush toward him. As he fumbled for the weapon and cursed his lack of foresight, a hefty stone was hurled at him from somewhere out of his line of vision._

 _The projectile struck his shoulder, sending him sprawling to the ground. Air rushed out of his lungs as he landed heavily on his back on a bed of jagged concrete. Debris digging into his spine, he looked up to see someone standing above him and preparing to strike with a long metal rod._

 _His heart skipped a beat. He couldn't move. Even if he could, there was no way he could escape in time. Panic swelled in his chest and rose into his throat, blocking his breathing._

 _This was the end. It would be an undignified death for one of the Togami family. At that moment, however, all he could think of was how desperately he wanted to live._

 _A pair of scissors sliced through the air and punctured his attacker's jugular. The act effectively yanked Togami out of his frozen state and he scrambled to his feet. Pulse pounding with adrenaline, he watched as the man fell heavily to the ground with blood gushing from his neck._

"Togami…?"

Fukawa's tentative voice snapped the blonde out of his memory.

"What?" He snapped irritably, turning to face her.

To his surprise she did not immediately glance away from his gaze. Instead, she looked at him with worry glimmering in her eyes, completely focused on him.

"Are you a-alright?" She asked.

"Of course I am. What ridiculous reason do you have for thinking otherwise?" He demanded.

"You're shaking." She pointed out. "I-I couldn't help but notice. Oh, but I sh-shouldn't have brought attention to it! Especially not so bluntly. That was utterly rude of me, White Knight, I c-completely deserve whatever punishment you decide…"

Togami blinked, tuning out the rest of her words. Although his pride prevented him from looking down at himself, he became aware of the trembling ailing his entire body. How long had he been shaking like a pathetic child scared of the dark? He tensed his aching muscles in an attempt to stop. Mentally berating himself for allowing that sign of distress to be visible, he interrupted her.

"That's because you have thoughtlessly neglected to close the door behind you. You're allowing cold air in here." Logically, they both knew it was impossible. The thick, polluted air outside made the atmosphere warm and sticky no matter where they went. Yet Fukawa still hurried to close the door, wincing as the dilapidated metal squealed.

"I-I'm sorry, my White Knight!" She exclaimed as she turned back to him. Her apologetic tone was sincere, but he noticed the concern still lingering in her gaze. "That was stupid, absolutely stupid of me. I have the m-manners of an uncultured delinquent."

Togami sighed peevishly. The events of earlier caused him to be even more testy than usual, and he was certainly not in the mood to listen to this. "Cease your needless ridiculing of yourself. You should know by now that when I am displeased I will ensure that you know. Now, it is time for us to sleep. We're leaving early tomorrow morning."

"Y-Yes, Togami." Without being ordered to, she headed over to the opposite side of the room. On the first night spent outside of that dreaded school he had made it clear that, whenever they foundd a home to stay in, she must sleep on the other side of the room.

Since the house lacked furniture that wasn't either ripped to shreds or broken into pieces, their only option was the floor. By this point in their journey Togami had been forced to get used to resting on the ground like a homeless man, since very few places had useable beds or couches.

After fishing the gun out of his pack, he placed the weapon on the floor within his reach. He paused, realizing how paranoid the action was. While he was no longer trembling, unease continued to grip his mind with deep claws.

He settled down on his left side, facing away from the brunette. Forcing all morbid thoughts to leave his mind, he used his pack as a pillow and closed his eyes.

An image of twisted, glinting metal flashed in front of his eyes. Gritting his teeth, he mentally shoved it away.

Yet, each time he attempted to rid himself of the memories, they came back more frequently and even stronger than before.

Men charging at him, eyes glossed over with despair and insanity…falling onto his back and the oxygen rushing out of his lungs…helplessness overtaking every other emotion as he realized that he was about to _die_ …

Togami's hand tightened into a fist. He was beginning to shiver again. He despised being so weak against these past feelings, especially since they were already done and over with. He had no reason to be afraid now. Genocider had dispatched all of them with ease. And yet he couldn't help but think about what almost happened, about how close he was to death.

He wasn't completely alone, and thus he wasn't completely vulnerable. Unfortunately, it was difficult to remember this when she was all the way across the room. There was only one incredibly ludicrous solution. He had to be closer to her.

Togami was repulsed that he had even thought of it. He shouldn't desire another person's company, no matter the reason.

If he wanted to sleep peacefully and ease the pointless fear, though, then he had no other choice.

"…Fukawa." He called out her name, not daring to look at her. The instant shuffling of her clothes and limbs indicated that she had not been asleep yet. He could sense her eyes on him.

"D-Did I disturb you with my loud and obnoxious breathing? I've been trying harder to be quieter…"

"No. I'm going to tell you to do something and you are not allowed to say a word for the rest of the night." There was no way he could handle hearing her upcoming reaction; he was already struggling with what he was about to say.

"Yes, a-anything for you! Oh, I mean…" She turned silent, and he assumed that she was nodding her head. He took a deep breath.

"Lay down beside me. You must be facing away. If you dare to make one sound, then I will force you to sleep outside." He knew it was an empty threat. He needed her to remain in top condition for their travels, and he had no doubt that she would follow his instructions.

Her steps were quick with glee. She stopped a couple feet behind him, clearly unsure about the distance he wanted to keep.

"Six inches. You are allowed to get that close." He decided on an uncharacteristic whim. There was a pause, as if she was stunned at the close proximity he stated, but then a moment later she had settled down on the floor beside him at the approximate place.

It wasn't enough, Togami decided with extreme reluctance. She may be closer, but when he closed his eyes she might as well not be there.

"Don't move." He firmly commanded. Then, he slowly, ever so slowly, shifted toward her. He stopped right when his back lightly met hers. A delighted shiver ran down her spine, but she otherwise kept herself still.

The blonde remained tense, knowing that he should feel revolted at coming in contact with the commoner. Instead he found that her warmth, seeping through her shirt and into his, begin to wash away his overwhelming feeling of defenselessness. Now, although he could not see her, his body could register that she was there. Fukawa, or Genocider if necessary, would protect him. As dangerous as it was to trust, he had faith in that fact.

Exhaustion swept over him. His restlessness from before had disappeared, allowing him to remain calm due to her presence. He drifted into the pleasant realm of sleep, not once moving away from the girl resting beside him.


End file.
